Apuestas de juego
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger debe de ser la única persona de Inglaterra que no sabe quién es Oliver Wood, uno de los mejores futbolistas del momento. Esto será crucial cuando se reencuentren después de pasar una noche juntos para que Hermione, que es periodista, lo entreviste. AU. OS Sorteo #2. [Regalo para Effy0Stonem].


**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío.

 **AVISO:** Este OS es el premio #2 del sorteo que realicé en mi página de FB, del que **Effy0Stonem** resultó ganadora por sus reviews en _Epitafio a una mentira_.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¡Hola! Este OS ha resultado todo un reto, porque es la primera vez que escribo sobre la pareja formada por Oliver Wood y Hermione Granger y, además, trata del fútbol. Como es un deporte que nunca me ha interesado y sobre el que sé poco, he intentado limitar las menciones a este (espero no haber metido mucho la pata). La ganadora me pidió que incluyera lemon, pero al final no he podido porque no sabía dónde meterlo. Lo siento :(

 **Características:** AU. Oliver x Hermione. Oliver futbolista.

Effy, espero que te guste mi pobre recompensa a todos esos reviews tan geniales que me has dejado. Eres la lectora que cualquier ficker desearía y he llegado a apreciarte mucho a través de este limitado pero intenso contacto. **N/A~**

* * *

 **Apuestas de juego**

* * *

 _ **La entrevista, parte 1**_

—¡Granger, a mi despacho! —El grito del editor jefe Richards hizo que Hermione diera un salto en su silla.

Con un suspiro resignado, la periodista se levantó y obedeció a su jefe. Usualmente, cuando Jefford Richards te llamaba a su despacho, no era por nada bueno. Y más cuando tenía una mala relación con alguien, como sucedía con Hermione, todo porque una vez le había sugerido unas cuantas mejoras.

Hermione cerró la puerta del despacho y se sentó en la silla frente a su jefe. El hombre encendió un cigarrillo, aunque estaba tajantemente prohibido fumar dentro del edificio, y la miró durante unos cuantos segundos mientras soltaba el humo contenido.

—La madre de Steve ha muerto y ha tenido que marcharse a… —se quedó pensando— bueno, da igual, a su casa por el funeral y eso. —Richards tenía el mismo tacto que un animal muerto—. Así que no podrá encargarse de ese artículo sobre la desigualdad entre el fútbol masculino y femenino —lo dijo con un ligero tono de desdén: ya había dejado claro en más de una ocasión que el fútbol femenino «no era fútbol de verdad»—. Lo harás tú por él.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—Pero, señor Richards, yo no tengo ni idea de fútbol. Lo mío es la sección de cultura —intentó razonar.

Richards soltó una carcajada.

—¿Es que acaso el fútbol no es cultura? Desde luego es mucho más interesante que ese artículo que escribiste sobre esa… ¿cómo se llama la rusa esa?

Hermione inspiró hondo, buscando toda la paciencia de la que disponía.

—Svetlana Aleksiévich es ucraniana. Y Premio Nobel de Literatura.

Su jefe la miró como si estuviera hablándole del tiempo y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que sea. El caso es que Steve, por alguna extraña razón, te ha recomendado para esto y como a mí me da igual, tú te encargarás.

Ahora lo entendía todo: ella y Steve Mills, el de Deporte, no se soportaban. El hombre aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para perjudicarla: sabía que no tenía ni idea de fútbol, por eso la había recomendado. Si lo hacía muy mal, hasta podrían despedirla, porque a Richards tampoco le caía en gracia.

—Toma, aquí está toda la información que Steve ha recopilado. —Su jefe le tendió una carpeta—. Entrevistarás a tu amiga Genevieve…

—Ginevra —rectificó Hermione.

Richards puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y a Oliver Wood —el cambio que experimentó su voz al decir ese nombre fue inconfundible: el hombre era un gran forofo del fútbol. A Hermione ese nombre le resultó familiar, pero no sabía de qué—. Empezarás por él. La entrevista es mañana en su hotel. A las once de la mañana; sé puntual.

Hermione cogió la carpeta y salió del despacho tragando saliva con fuerza. Cuando se sentó en su mesa, se dispuso a repasar todo lo que había recopilado Mills, pero al abrir la carpeta se encontró con un par de artículos impresos de otros periódicos, un copia y pega de Wikipedia y una hoja en blanco que decía «Buena suerte, Granger, la necesitarás».

Maldito Mills, encima no podía insultarlo porque su madre acababa de morir. Estaba bien jodida.

El día siguiente, después de haber pasado buena parte de la noche en vela investigando sobre Oliver Wood y llamar a Ginny tres veces por tres crisis nerviosas, se presentó en el hotel donde se alojaba gran parte del Manchester United con cara de querer morirse y más nervios que cuando hizo los exámenes finales de la universidad. Preguntó en recepción y le informaron de que la habían instalado en una sala de conferencias.

—El señor Wood ya está allí esperándola.

Hermione subió a la primera planta y giró por el pasillo de la derecha. Cuando llegó a la puerta pertinente, la abrió y sonrió, intentando disimular que odiaba cada segundo de aquella entrevista.

Sentado en la mesa principal, había un hombre de veintimuchos años, con el pelo corto castaño, de complexión menuda pero esbelta y ojos huidizos. Hermione se quedó mirándolo con fijación y la sonrisa murió en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de por qué le sonaba tanto su nombre y las fotos que había visto de él la noche anterior.

—Mierda —dijeron al unísono cuando se reconocieron.

* * *

 _ **El partido (dos días antes)**_

Hermione se pidió la tercera pinta de la noche. Necesitaba el alcohol desesperadamente para poder soportar aquella noche sin dormirse o intentar huir a su casa.

Su mejor amiga, Ginny, la había disuadido (más bien la había amenazado) para que fuera con ella, Harry y algunos amigos a ver el partido que había esa tarde. Hermione no sabía ni quién jugaba, y de hecho había conseguido ahorrarse el partido alegando que tenía mucho trabajo, pero Ginny la había llamado cinco veces (la última gritando) para que fuera a tomarse unas cervezas con ellos.

Ginny y ella se conocían desde el instituto y eran amigas desde entonces, pero no podían ser más distintas: a Hermione le encantaba estudiar y sacaba siempre las mejores notas; Ginny, en cambio, solo se preocupaba por los deportes, tanto que había hecho de ellos su profesión, porque era futbolista en un equipo femenino. Hasta habían ganado la Liga el año anterior. Aunque Hermione la quería mucho, no entendía esa obsesión por hacer que se implicara en el fútbol.

—Hermione se emborrachará hoy —dijo Harry, mirándola con diversión sorber la pinta para que no se le cayera ni una gota—. ¿No me harás detenerte por altercado público, verdad? —bromeó; el novio de su amiga era policía.

—Déjala, sí es el precio que tengo que pagar porque esté con nosotros al menos hasta las doce, que beba todo lo que quiera —intervino Ginny, guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione levantó la pinta en su honor y bebió un buen trago. No recordaba que le gustara tanto la cerveza.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Ginny entonces, mirando su móvil. Después miró a los demás con ilusión—. Woodsie viene en un rato —informó con una sonrisa emocionada—. Hace mil años que no le veo.

Hermione no sabía de quién hablaba, pero le hizo gracia el nombre. Al reír, le dio hipo. Se levantó de su taburete.

—Voy al baño —dijo, abriéndose paso entre la gente con paso tambaleante hacia los aseos.

Había una cola enorme, así que Hermione se puso a la cola con las rodillas apretadas e intentado reprimir el hipo. Todas las chicas que tenía delante llevaban algo del equipo al que seguían; en realidad, todo el bar iba así. La única que llevaba ropa normal era ella, y eso la hacía sentir fuera de lugar, pero el alcohol había ayudado a que todo le diera un poco igual.

De repente, el bar entero subió de volumen. Hermione miró hacia la puerta y vio que la gente se aglomeraba allí, aunque no podía distinguir qué era lo que les había llamado la atención. De todas formas, la novedad perdió rápidamente su atención, porque las chicas que tenía delante en la cola la abandonaron para unirse a la aglomeración y el baño estaba libre de repente, así que aprovechó la oportunidad.

Entró y cerró la puerta. Lo primero que hizo fue echarse un poco de agua en la nuca para ver si se le pasaba el mareo y el sofoco. Se miró al espejo: sí, tenía cara de estar muy borracha. ¿Por qué tenía tan poca resistencia al alcohol? Después de mear, salió del baño, pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible llegar a sus amigos: el bar se había llenado en apenas cinco minutos y no había manera de avanzar hasta la barra.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Decidió que la forma más segura de moverse era pegada a la pared, así que se dirigió a la izquierda. En una esquina, detrás de una columna, le pareció ver un taburete vacío, así que decidió probar suerte. Con mucho esfuerzo y varios «Perdón», consiguió llegar hasta allí.

—Perdona, ¿te importa que me siente?

El hombre que ocupaba el otro taburete, uno pegado completamente a la pared, levantó los ojos de su móvil y la miró primero con desconfianza, pero después se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Esto está lleno, ¿eh? —Cuando Hermione bebía, se volvía más sociable—. Creo que ha llegado alguien, pero no sé quién.

El hombre la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Estás de broma? En serio, no hace falta que finjas.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —No le gustaba la forma en que se había dirigido a ella, así que se levantó—. Será mejor que te deje solo.

Él suspiró.

—No, perdona. Es que han llegado unos cuantos jugadores del Manchester —explicó.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿¡En serio!? Ginny estará como loca.

—¿Ginny? ¿Ginny Weasley? —preguntó el desconocido.

—Sí. ¿La conoces?

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Somos amigos. Conozco a su hermano mayor, Percy.

Hermione dio una palmada en el aire.

—¡Menuda coincidencia! Ginny y yo nos conocimos en el instituto. Qué pequeño es el mundo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Soy Hermione, por cierto —se presentó.

El hombre miró su mano extendida durante unos cuantos segundos.

—Oliver —dijo, estrechándosela finalmente.

—Oliver… —A Hermione ese nombre le sonaba de algo, pero como no logró situarlo, lo dejó pasar.

Oliver y ella permanecieron ocultos en aquel rincón durante dos horas más; hablaron de todo un poco y resultó que eran bastante parecidos en carácter: los dos eran serios, reservados y se agobiaban entre grandes multitudes. Hermione estaba muy agusto con él, por eso, cuando con evidente nerviosismo, le preguntó si quería ir con él a su hotel, dijo que sí.

* * *

 _ **La entrevista, parte 2**_

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó él.

Hermione se quedó clavada en la puerta.

—¿Y tú?

Oliver Wood suspiró y la miró con expresión cansada.

—¿Eres la periodista que viene a entrevistarme, verdad? Lo sabía —masculló.

—Pues sí, soy yo. No sabía que eras «ese» Oliver. —Avanzó y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa, pero no se sentó—. Empecemos cuanto antes y así podremos librarnos de esto rapidito. —En ese momento se estaba cagando en su jefe, en Stephen Mills y en la existencia de la cerveza.

Wood carraspeó.

—Bueno, ¿cuánto quieres? —preguntó.

Ella lo miró sin comprender, hasta que interpretó correctamente la expresión dolida y enfadada de él. No podía creerlo.

—¿En serio crees que soy así de mezquina? —exclamó, perdiendo cualquier formalidad.

Él se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada.

—¿Tengo que creerme que no sabías quién era? —respondió.

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad. Cogió su carpeta y la apretó con fuerza sobre su pecho; lo que estaba a punto de hacer podía costarle su puesto de trabajo, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie pusiera en duda sus principios morales.

—En primer lugar, aunque cueste creerlo, hay gente que no siente el mínimo interés por el fútbol, así que perdóname si no tengo un póster tuyo en la pared de mi cuarto. —Oliver levantó sus ojos oscuros y la miró con sorpresa y algo de vergüenza—. En segundo lugar, no voy acostándome con famosos para después chantajearlos o conseguir la exclusiva del mes. De hecho, esta entrevista no tenía que hacerla yo, fue un cambio de última hora. Y por último: tranquilo, que no pienso decir nada. De hecho, no hace falta ni que sigamos con esto, porque me voy.

Le dedicó una última mirada enfurecida antes de salir dando un portazo. No quería montar aquella escena, pero se sentía mal por haber sido considerada una interesada. Recorrió el pasillo con rapidez y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos: necesitaba salir de allí antes de ponerse a llorar como una tonta.

* * *

 _ **La disculpa**_

Oliver llevaba media hora dando vueltas por su habitación del hotel. La conversación de esa tarde lo había dejado trastocado y ahora se sentía una mierda por haberse comportado así. En el fondo, se había mostrado a la defensiva porque en ningún momento había creído que podía encontrar a una chica que se mostrara más interesada por él como persona que por los goles que metía. Y cuando había encontrado a una, estaba dispuesto a creer lo peor.

Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer, pero necesitaba el valor para hacerlo. Nunca había sido como sus compañeros de equipo, a quienes les encantaban la fama y la atención que recibían. De hecho, era futbolista porque era lo único que se le daba bien y lo apasionaba, porque a veces se agobiaba y deseaba abandonar la profesión y dedicarse a algo más tranquilo. El universo había hecho muy mal en darle una personalidad tan cerrada.

Al final, se armó de valor y cogió su móvil. Aunque Ginny era varios años menor que él, a Oliver siempre le había caído bien y admiraba lo talentosa que era para el fútbol. Era una lástima que el fútbol femenino fuera un deporte de segunda, porque Ginevra Weasley no tenía nada que envidiar a la mayoría de sus homólogos masculinos. A él mismo le había dado alguna que otra paliza.

—¿Gin? Soy Oliver —saludó en cuanto la chica le cogió la llamada—. Oye, necesito que me hagas un favor. —Tragó saliva con fuerza antes de proseguir—. ¿Podrías darme el número de tu amiga Hermione?

* * *

 _ **La revelación (tres meses después)**_

Después de disculparse por teléfono y rogarle que volvieran a verse para completar la entrevista, Oliver y Hermione habían seguido viéndose a escondidas. Así habían pasado tres meses en los que habían empezado lo más cercano a una relación secreta que podía tener una celebridad.

Hermione entró en el hotel donde el Manchester se alojaba esta vez con rapidez, sin mirar a los lados. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y gafas de sol que solo se quitó cuando llegó al ascensor. Subió hasta la tercera planta y giró hacia la izquierda. La habitación de Oliver era la 302, al fondo, y por el camino se cruzó con uno de sus compañeros, quien la saludó con una sonrisa pícara y un asentimiento de cabeza. La mayoría del equipo lo sabía (principalmente porque uno lo descubrió un día y no pudo evitar compartir la noticia de que el calladito de Wood se había echado novia), pero ninguno se había ido de la lengua, gracias a Dios.

Llamó a la puerta dos veces y esta se abrió al segundo. Cuando entró, ella y Oliver se dieron un beso. Hermione se soltó la coleta (no le gustaba cómo le quedaban) y se dejó caer en la cama. Miró a Oliver con expectación.

—¿Nervioso por el partido de mañana? —preguntó. Seguía sin gustarle el fútbol lo más mínimo, pero por él estaba dispuesta a hacer el esfuerzo.

Él soltó un murmuro ininteligible, pero estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en algo. Hermione sabía interpretar ese ceño fruncido como que algo le preocupaba. De repente, la miró fijamente.

—¿Te gustaría venir mañana al partido?

Ella se mostró sorprendida.

—¿No habíamos acordado que era mejor no tomar riesgos?

Él se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ya, pero… Estoy cansado de no poder hacer vida normal, Hermione —confesó.

Ella se levantó y puso las manos a ambos lados de su rostro.

—Tu vida no es normal —dijo en broma—. Si voy mañana al partido, será toda una declaración de intenciones.

—Lo sé —respondió él, separándose de ella y dándose la vuelta—. En cuanto la prensa ate los cabos, no nos dejarán en paz. —Se volvió de nuevo para mirarla—. ¿Te molestaría mucho eso? —Había miedo a la respuesta en su mirada.

Hermione reflexionó durante unos minutos. Por un lado, podían seguir viéndose a escondidas, pero al final se cansarían de no poder tener una relación normal; por otro, si su relación se hacía pública, tendrían que soportar verse expuestos en los medios de comunicación. La cuestión era si valía la pena.

—Vale, iré, pero con una condición. —Él contuvo la respiración, ella sonrió—. Que me dediques un gol.

Los hombros de Oliver se relajaron y le devolvió la sonrisa. No era un gesto que hiciera muy a menudo, pero a Hermione le encantaba.

—No puedo asegurarte que marcaré.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces me marcharé indignada y escribiré un artículo sobre la decadencia de tu carrera —bromeó.

Oliver rio y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás preparada para todos esos artículos horribles sobre nosotros? —preguntó, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Por supuesto —afirmó ella—. Hasta puedo leerlos ya: «Periodista consigue en exclusiva el corazón de Oliver Wood».

* * *

 **~N/A:** Pues ya está, es todo lo que he podido aportar a este ship. Antes de terminar, quiero aclarar que el título hace referencia a la relación de ellos dos, porque deben apostar por su futuro en común si quieren que salga bien.

Effy, espero que te haya gustado :) **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


End file.
